The present invention relates to the mounting of machinery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a motor to a mechanical system.
Electrical motors are used to provide power to mechanical systems. For example, electrical motors may be used in power steering systems for assisting a driver to steer an automobile. Referring to Prior Art FIG. 1, a typical mounting assembly for mounting a motor to a mechanical system is shown generally at 10.
When a motor 12 is mounted to a housing 14 of a mechanical system (not shown), a motor flange 16 on the motor 12 is typically attached by bolts 18 to a housing flange 20, which is formed on housing 14. The motor 12 is isolated from vibration generated in the housing 14, usually by mounting grommets or shock mounts 22 in between the motor flange 16 and the housing flange 20.
Where the motor 12 is to operate in harsh environments, the motor 12 and the mechanical system should be protected from the environment. To help prevent contaminants from entering the motor 12 or the mechanical system, a motor cover 24, or xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d, is placed over the motor 12 and is attached by bolts 26 to the motor flange 16. In addition, an elastomeric seal 28 is positioned around an outside diameter of the motor flange 16 for interfacing with an inside diameter of the motor cover 24. The elastomeric seal 28 prevents contaminants from entering the space between the motor flange 16 and the motor cover 24.
The use of bolts 18 and mounting grommets 22 for mounting the motor 12 to housing 14 adds to the cost required for manufacturing the assembly 10. For example, the use of bolts 18 requires that the motor flange 16 and the housing flange 20 are large enough to accept the bolts 18 and to allow sufficient space for a technician to insert and tighten the bolts 18. Increasing the size of the flanges 16 and 20 to accommodate the bolts 18 or to make the bolts 18 accessible increases the material cost for the assembly 10 and the space required for the assembly 10. In addition, the housing flange 20 must either be threaded (as shown) or a nut must be applied to the bolts 18, both of which require an additional step in the manufacture of assembly 10. In sum, the use of bolts 18 and mounting grommets 22 for mounting the motor 12 to the housing 14 of a mechanical system results in additional time and material costs.
In an exemplary embodiment, a motor mounting assembly for mounting a motor to a housing includes a housing flange disposed on the housing, with the housing flange having a first recess formed therein. A motor flange is disposed on the motor, and the motor flange is secured to the housing flange. A cover surrounds the motor and the motor flange, and the cover is crimped into the first recess for securing the cover to the housing flange.